Bubble Guppies High School Life
by PPTTBG22
Summary: As the guppies grew older, they where very upset, losing a very important member, Gil. As he comes back to Bubbletucky he realizes the guppies are still friends, but they've changed. When the guppies find out Gil is back, will things go to normal, will there be love interest ,or will everyone go there own ways and never want to see one another again? Main: Golly hint: Noona, Doby
1. Chapter 1

MOLLY POV

I woke up to my alarm ringing, argh I never was the morning person. Today was the first day of my junior year in high school. I was pretty excited, not only because it's the first day of school, but I get to see all my friends from the bubble guppies. Well everyone except Gil, after the guppies disbanded, he left going to big bubble city.

I missed him very much, he was my best friend, and my crush. But over the years my feelings for him get less and less. I was losing hope, doubting he'll come back.

I signed, forgetting about him for a while. I quickly got dressed putting a t-shirt with jeans and black vans. "Molly hurry up you're going to be late for your first day back!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I go to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I didn't use make up, my mother said I never needed it. I quickly finish and went downstairs where I was greeted by my mother. I saw her at the kitchen preparing food.

"Hurry Molly, don't want you to be late on your first day back." She said as she handed me a waffle. "I know mom I won't be late, thanks for breakfast, tell dad and Mia I said bye." I told her as I walked out the door.

I walked down the porch when I notice that someone was moving in next door to me. _Who could that be?_ I wondered. I would have went to go ask but i have to meet the others, another time perhaps.

As I walked to school I felt like something is going to change. Was i sick, No. Was i in danger, No. I just don't know what.

-time skip-

I was now in front of Bubbletucky high, as I continued to walk, I heard a voice that got my attention. "Hey Molls wait up!" I heard my friend, Deema, say.

I stopped at my tracks waiting for her to come to me, I soon realize that all the guppies were behind her too.

"Hey Deema, hi guys." I said waving at them. "Hey Molls, did you heard there's going to be a new kid today? You won't believe who!" Goby said.

Now this is interesting, we've been wanting a guy to join us for quite some time, and Goby being very excited must be something good.

"The One and Only Turbo charged Boy!" He exclaimed, and that ladies and gentlemen made my day. I am a BIG fan of TCB, i love his work, he writes pop, rock, solo's, and the best part is he's my age, he's just AWESOME! I might have a tiny crush on him but then again almost every girl in the world does. **(a cookie who can figure out who TCB is)**

We continued to walk to school getting our classes, we have the same home room which is music. Than again we were the best at music, since we practice since we were younger.

As we walked into class we crashed into the person I least like, Miranda, then again she is a bitch. "Looky here looky here, well isn't it the bubble dorks" she spat, as her group of friends giggled.

"Aww look at that you're spreading rumors about us. At least you're not spreading your legs now, huh?" I hissed back. She looked offended, the guppies all had smirks on their faces.

"Whatever's Milly this isn't over, we'll be back." She said as she flicked her hair, her posey following behind. I hate it when she doesn't say my name correctly, I mean come on it's so simple Mo-ll-y, You see a child can do it.

The bell rang, "Let's get to class." Nonny said, we nodded and went to class, we're not "late" since it's the first day. So we have a pass I guess, as we walked by our teacher, Mr. Leon, let us passed. He's a cool teacher, he helps a lot and likes to goof around a bit as well.

As I looked in the class, I saw her, well that changes things. I also saw Devon, he's the schools player, he always had eyes on me. Trying make me his, but each time he got punched or kicked where it hurts.

"Hello class, if you do not know me already, my name is Mr. Leon. This year we'll be focus on singing with instruments. You may choose your group, it has to be at least 5-6 people by the end of the week." He explained.

Me and guppies looked at one another, nodding that will be in a group with one another. _Well another great year,_ I thought.

There was a light knock on the door, the principle came into our class, Mr. Steal. "Hello juniors, I wanted to introduce you to a new student that will be joining you for now on." _This must be the TCB! Ahhh i can't believe he's going to be in the same class as me,_ I thought.

He gestured the boy to come in, as the boy walked in he had amazing blue hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and he was a caucasian because of his skin color being very light. As he went to where the principle was at, there were several of girls screaming, saying he was cute and handsome, even Miranda looked interested in him, then again he is famous.

As he reached the front of the room he looked up smiling a bit, _he seems familiar for some reason,_ I thought. We ended up making eye contact, he seemed to smile a little more. I blush a little quickly looking away.

"Everyone I'll like you to meet Turbo Charged Boy."

"Welcome Turbo charged boy, I'm Mr. Leon, I'll be your homeroom and music teacher. I've heard a lot about you. It's great to have you join us today." He asked,

"Thank you , but please call me Gil, Gil Gordon" He said smiling. _What did he just say, TCB is GIL GORDON!?_ I looked around and saw the other guppies, jaws dropped, and their eyes seem to "pop" out.

 _My favorite artist, is my best friend, My favorite artist is my best friend, MY FAVORITE ARTIST IS MY BEST FRIEND!_ I swear i'm going to faint, not only did i meet TCB i found out he was my best friend!

"Well Gil," Mr. Leon said. "It was nice to meet you, please take a seat anywhere around the room." The blue haired guppy smiled as he walked towards a seat. Coming closer and closer to me. He ended up sitting next to me, in front since i was a lead singer.

He smiled at me giving me a small wave, i felt heat rise on my cheeks as i quickly waved hi back. As soon as class started again, i zoned out. I mean who wouldn't? Your favorite song writer just happened to be your best friend AND crush from 1st grade. Class fled by, i was still thinking about some things, but i soon snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up to see the one and only TCB, Gil Gordon himself. "Excuse me but um i have no idea where my classes are, and since you're the only left in the class, can you help me find my next period?" He asked while rubbing his neck.

I probably look like an idiot just staring at him, i snapped out of my daze, "Yea sure, can i see your schedule?" "Sure" he handed me his schedule, "Looks like you have physics it's right near my class, I'll show you where to go." I said.

"Thanks." He said smiling a bit. We walked through the halls, they were empty since we're late. As we got to his class he spoke, "Thanks again." Than he continued to walk to class.

My heart shattered he didn't seem like he didn't know me. I turned around walking to my next class, until he called me. "By the way." He started, I turned around to face him, we were about 7 feet away from each other,

"I can never forget you Molls."

 **Sorry fellow readers but i must stop it here! I really hope you guys enjoyed this new book i'll be writing. It's mainly about GOLLY but i'll add some DOBY and NOONA as well. Anyways thanks again guys I'll try to update as much as i can but since i'm about to graduate 8th grade i might update every 1-2 weeks. Thanks again guys please R &R and i'll talk to you all later! **

**-PPTTBG22 out**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back from the dead! Sorry about all these late updates but I've been very busy with my own high school stuff! Anyway enough about me life, let's go on with le story.

-these lines tho-

Gil POV

Squealing, fainting, snorting, gossiping, and so much more! I can't take it, in almost every one of my classes girls are falling for me and guys seem to hate me! Last time I check I didn't do anything wrong, I was just being myself.

 _RRIIIINNNNGG_

FINALLY! "Class dismiss." My physics teacher said. I rushed out the door, hoping to find a pink haired guppy. _Where are you Molly?_ I ran around the halls, soon stopped after I crashed into a indigo haired boy, _Goby._

"Hey watch where you're-" he paused a bit looking up to me, I gave a smile. "What forgot about one your best friend already Goby? I'm hurt." I said putting my hand on my now 'broken' heart.

His smiled grew, "Gil it's been 12 years it's great to see you again bro!" We hugged [manly] patting each other's back, _God it's been a while._

"So tell me how was big bubble city?" He asked.

"It was great and all but it can never replace my home, especially with all my _real_ friends here." Back at big bubble city, I didn't really had any friends because I was very popular, for crying out loud I was Turbo Charged boy, TCB for short, one of the best music artist in the world, of course I was notice easily.

"Well man it's really great to see you again I know who is _very_ happy to see you here." Suddenly he began to smirk, why?

"Who?" I asked out of curiosity. He came closer to me smirking, " _Molly"_

The sound of her named gave me shivers, he and basically the rest of the bubble guppies knew I had a crush on Molly. Heck everyone from Bubbletucky knows even her baby sister. But she's just, perfect! Of course i'll like her, i mean who wouldn't.

"W-what, don't be ridiculous-why would M-Molly miss m-me," I stuttered revealing a small blush. He only laugh, "that is for you to find out man, anyways me and the guppies are gonna get lunch later, care to join us?"

I smiled at him, "sure that's if you guys have room for one more, of course."

He chuckled, "Gil we always have room for you, especially _Molly."_

 _God damn it, I won't even make it to the cafeteria if he keeps mentioning her, then again Goby was a tease._ I blushed at his comment, but I started to smirk.

"Haha funny, so tell me Goby, you make a move on hmm I don't _Deema_ while I was gone hmmm?" He blushed a bit, "okay okay I'll stop teasing you for now."

I smiled as we continued to walk to the our next classes.. _I wonder what I missed after all these years, hopefully not too much._

 _-These lines tho-_

MOLLY POV

I couldn't think straight no more, after me and Gil's little talk I can't stop thinking about him, he always has this affect on me, every since we were kids. His bright blue ocean eye's, silly personality, is goofiness, he's just perfect.

" _By the way, I can never forget you Molls."_ Those works kept replaying and replaying in the back of my head. After years of trying to forget him, he just comes back a BOOM, my heart is his again.

"Molly? Molly?" My teacher spoke. "Huh" "what is the answer to the equation on the board?" She asked. I quickly read the problem calculating it in my head. "X is equal to 7." I said, she nodded in response, "very good now-"

As soon as she continued talking I zoned out again, just 2 more hours until lunch.

-le time skip cause I'm lazy-

 _RRIIINNNNNGG_

Class was dismissed, and I quickly got out the classroom, I always hated chemistry It was always difficult. As I made my way towards the cafeteria I waited for the other guppies so we can head out and eat.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached them. "How was 3rd period?"

"Boring as usual Molly." Deema said, then again she did had computers.

I nodded in response, everyone was here except Goby, Probably late again. We sat there in silence, which was odd, we usually talk about something, even Nonny contribute in our talks.

Suddenly Oona broke the silence, "Guys I don't know what are we going to do now! Gil came back and here we are not looking for him! And the fact that after all these years, he the one and only Turbo charged boy!"

"But Oona we don't know who he is anymore, it's been at least years since we seen each other, and remember he is TCB, one of the best music artist in the world! He might have change as he was in Big Bubble City for all we know!" Deema replied back.

"But that doesn't mean we should at least talk to him, I mean which one of us talked to him today." Oona asked. Their heads looked around, they ended up making contact with me,

"What?" I quipped. "You talked to him, how was he, did he act differently, or is he the same?" Deema questioned.

His words came back to my head, _"by the way, I can never forget you Molls."_ He said is so nicely, his words were caring, with a hint of flirt in them.

I was about to tell him what I thought about him until Goby came in. "Guys I'm here!" He exclaimed.

We all gave him our fair share of hi's. "So where we going to eat?" He asked, we all shrugged, "whatever seems to be the closest." I said back.

"Well than let's go eat at downtown than!" He exclaimed.

"But we don't have enough space for all of us to fit in your car Goby, remember last time." Nonny reminded him. Since Goby had a jeep it only fitted 4 people, so me and the girls were cramped in the back, and trust me it was NOT comfortable.

"Don't worry about that, I know someone who can take one of you guys, he's coming with us, if you don't mind of course." We all nodded, we trusted Goby when he said someone will join us.

As we walked toward the parking lot we decided who was going with Goby's mystery guest. "Okay well since Molly is the bravest maybe she should go with him." I wasn't able to protest when Demma yelled out "all in favor say I!" And all the guppies yelled "I".

"Argh fine you guys will owe me one." I'm always elected for these situations. "Don't worry Molly you will be the one that will owe me a favor." Before I can say anything, again, Goby smiled and yelled to his mystery guest.

"Hey Gil where over here." I froze, I was going with Gil, BY MYSELF!

We turned around as Gil came walking towards us. "Hey guys long time no see." We all stared at him, sure we saw him in class and I was able to talk to him for a bit but we got to see him up close.

He was taller than me my like 4-6 inches, I was 5'6 and he was probably 6'0. His blue hair was spiked up from the front while the rest seem to be messy, yet he still had his cowlick. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt in the bottom, which easily showed some of his muscles. He wore dark jeans with black converse. He had black sunglasses on top of his head and to top off everything, he had a shark tooth necklace. He actually looked like a bad boy, but at the same time he still looked like himself as he was younger because of the cheeky smile on his face.

"Well you guys ready to go, the sooner we get there, the more time we can catch up with Gil here. " Goby said. We nodded, "So who am I taking Goby?"Gil asked.

He smirked a little, "well Gil you'll be taking _Molly_ here, I bet you two have a lot to talk about." I glared at him, That's why he nominate me to go since I was the 'bravest' i didn't believe him in the beginning.

"Sure, where are we going?" He asked. "We're going to ' _the restaurant'_ you know the one back when we were little."

 _"_ Okay we'll meet you there, come on Molly let's go." He said grabbing my hand leading me to his vehicle. Well this is going to be very awkward.

We stopped, "hope you don't mind riding a motorcycle Molly, I didn't knew about-" "it's fine Gilly- I mean Gil, we can take the motorcycle I don't mind." He smiled at me, "thanks Molly you always cheer me up, oh and I don't mind if you call me Gilly, I-I like it when you call me that." He blushed a bit scratching the back of his neck.

As we climbed on his bike and started the engine, I wrap my arms around his waist, making me blush in the process. He turned his head back at me, "Ready?" I nodded, "Ready." The engine roared as we drove towards the restaurant.

I am finished! I have to say I haven't updated in awhile but I am a very busy Person, hopefully I'll update soon but can't make promises! Talk to you all later! ✌️✌✌✌

Ps` if you read my other book, Bubble Guppies One shots, i'll update it soon!

~PPTTBG22 out


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know I haven't updated much very sorry, I've been "busy" so yea. Anyways let us continue with the story.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~these lines tho~~~~~~~~~~~~**

3RD POV

The six guppies were sitting in a table, talking amongst themselves, waiting for their waiter. (haha puns) They talked about how was life going so far, the visits, fame, and talked about Gil finally returning.

"So Gil how was Big bubble City?" Goby asked after he finished chuckling at one of Gil's jokes.

"It's, well it's something." The blue haired guppy replied. "I mean it's great and all but I rather be here with you guys" he smiled

"Same here, it's been a downer ever since you left Gil, especially since we didn't get to give you a proper goodbye." Deema retorted.

"Yea, sorry I told you guys last minute, I-I just found out myself" He nodded his left to right remembering how his parents said they were leaving.

"Why did you leave Gil?" Oona asked curiously.

"Well it started the first day of first grade..."

 _Flashback_

 _A younger version of Gil is getting his backpack ready, full of supplies. It was his first day back to school and he was excited._

 _"Come on mom schools about to start-" his voice fainted as he looked around the living room. There were boxes in on the sides, all their furniture was gone, and outside was a moving truck. He saw the front door open, his mother stepping inside._

 _"Mom?" He quietly asked. The woman looked at the source of his voice, "Gil sweetie what's the matter?" She asked sweetly. He was hesitant at first then he took a deep breath, "w-what are these boxes for?" His voice crack, he knows what the boxes are for, but he hopefully thought he interrupted it wrong._

 _His mother took a shaky breath, "Gil, we're moving." He knew it, he's not going to see his friends again. He can feel the hot tears going down his cheek, "w-why?" His voice was cracking and he knew this was the end of the guppies. His mom quietly hugged him, she knew this was all last minute but that's how it was, " Your father got a job at big bubble city as a musician."_

 _Gil started to cry even more, "B-big bubble city! That's so far from here, how will I tell this to my friends, and to Mr. Grouper." More tears fell onto his the cheeks. She placed her hand on his cheek, "I know Gil sweetie, don't worry everything is going to be all right."_

 _He quietly cried on his mother's shoulder, he's not going to see his friends again, not even Molly. "Come on Gil, let's go get packed up."_

 _For the rest do the day, Gil was silently crying while packing his belongings. As he was packing he witness his pictures on his cabinet. There was a picture of him and Goby Rock and Rolling. The next one was him and Deema making silly faces with each other. Besides it was a picture of him and Oona getting ready to have lunch. Then there was a picture of him and Nonny catching the ball. Lastly a picture of him and Molly hugging one another._

 _There was a knock on his door, "Hey champ." His father creaked the door open, "You almost done packing?" Gil nodded his head yes, looking at the ground. His dad knew this was tough so he wanted to cheer him up a bit._

 _"Hey, how about I finish packing for you, and you can go see your friends? How does that sound Champ?" The young boy looked up, hope in his eyes. "Really?!" He excitedly said. The older man smiled, "Sure, just be back before sunset. He nodded his head and quickly went to the door, but before he left, he gave his father a hug, "thanks dad." He pulled away and rushed out the door, hoping to meet the guppies before they left school._

 _Flashback ended_

"So I quickly went to find you guys, and the rest you guys know." Everyone was looking at him, finally figuring out why he left.

"Gil? Are you okay?" The Latina guppy asked. He looked at her, "Yea I'm good." But he wasn't, he witness through big changes and he feels like it was his fault the bubble guppies disbanded.

"Sorry for the wait, what will you guys like for today?" The young blond asked, she was about 19 to 20 years old, she was tall and curvy, but what stand out the most was her eyes were focus on Gil.

Gil being use to this kind of attention played along, "We'll have two large pizza, one pep, and the other cheese." She scribbled down the order, "And to drink?" She ask generally to Gil. He looked at us and smiled, "Um i don't know, hey Molly what do _you_ want to drink?"

The latina suddenly stopped glaring at the woman after she heard her name, "Um i'll take a lemonade please." Her cheeks were burning. Gil looked back at the woman, "Yea we'll take a jar of lemonade please." He gave her a cherish smiled.

The young lady smiled and quickly left, she didn't catch the hint Gil tried leaving, typical.

"Well… that was weird." Goby said breaking the silence.

"Yea and did you see the way she kept eyeing Gil!" Deema pointed out. Gil chuckled at this, "Relax Deema I've been use to this kind of attention from fans all the time. Sure it's annoying but can't say anything rude, no matter what, i have a reputation to keep. I don't want to end up like other music artist."

"Yea i don't think she was a fan at all, she kept on eyeing your body." Oona added. "I agree with Oona, she might also be a gold digger" Nonny pointed out. The Guppies kept talking about the woman that kept eyeing Gil, yet one of them had a death grip on the table.

"Molly, you okay?" Goby hesitantly asked, afraid that he'll be in the table's current situation. She relaxed a little and loosen her grip, "just fine, just thinking." The other guppies dropped their conversation as they saw the waitress returned with their food.

"Anything else i can get you?" She asked, again looking only at Gil, making Molly cringed with anger. Nonny deciding to step up and get the girls attention, "No thanks, we don't think we'll need anything but the Bill." The woman huffed leaving the bill on the table and left to the cash register. Everyone giving the ginger a brief thanks before they started to eat.

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~

They finally finish lunch, each of them stuff and ready to go. Goby was about to reach for the bill until Gil snatch it first, "I got this one Goby no worries-" As he open the bill he saw a phone number and the words 'Call me' next to them, written in red. The boy shuddered, "That girl needs to take a hint." He quietly said as they all got up. Gil going to pay, Molly joining him, and the others got into Goby's jeep and left to school.

Both Gil and Molly walked out, heading to Gil's motorcycle, Molly was curious what made Gil shudder. "Hey Gilly?" and short hmm was heard, "What made you shudder like that?" "It was nothing Molls, just another crazy fan." He quickly grabbed her hand, while dropping the girl's phone number on the floor and started up the engine. Both heading to school, and forgetting about the girl that interfered today's lunch.

 **Hey guys sorry for the really late update! Hehe, It's complex to explain BUT I'M BACK! I'm ready to give you guys more stories to read, and yea this is getting awkward. Just be on the lookout for my very slow updates! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i'll talk to you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, uh explanation later hehe enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own bubble guppies or any future songs!**

3rd POV

The guppies were on their 5th week of school, much has past after they reunited with Gil, of course feelings as well. The Latina couldn't deny it anymore, after the constant questions, teasing, and threatening (from Deema of course) her feelings came back. She looked at the mirror, a small sigh escaped her lips. She really thought she got rid of her feelings, she really thought that this crazy yet adorable boy-no _man_ was out of her life for good. For the past few weeks her relationship or _friendship_ with the boy is blossoming, some say he liked her, she thought it was complete bull. The guy was famous, thousands adore him, hundreds wanted to be him, dozens hate him, yet he's just one person.

His personality has changed a bit, when they were younger he was more clumsy and funny, others say he wasn't the brightest but it didn't matter to her. Now the Gil she spend time with for a bit was almost very new the more she thought about it. Of course his appearance changed, _a lot_. Which she didn't really mind, the man was very well built and very handsome. But the little things stood out to her, like his laugh, smile, and most importantly eyes. He doesn't laugh like he used to, no it was more of a low chuckle kind of _sexy._ His smile change, he didn't smile with his teeth, he usually smirk or grin, and when he smiles it looked force or hesitant; fake even.

Lastly his eyes, that's what stood out to her the most, they looked so...dull. His eyes wander, no longer sparkling with curiosity, instead pain and hurt. It was something she hates, he hid so much emotion she wonders when was the last time he talked to someone about his problems. What was more interesting was when we talked or asked about his career or his parents, he instantly narrowed his eyes and tells us "Don't wanna talk about it," he's hiding something for sure. But the question is what is he hiding? She doesn't want to jump to conclusions or think the worse, so her only answer is time. She waits, and waits, until he's ready to speak.

Molly was in her room, waiting for a call to go outside from Oona. It was Friday afternoon, they just got out of school an 2 and a half hours ago, but each guppy have to do things once they leave school, Deema had basketball practice, Oona had Art, Nonny had poetry, Goby had basketball as well, she had choir and dance, while Gil had to meet with his manager. She just arrived home 25 minutes ago, checking up on Mia and if the house wasn't on fire _like last time._

She remember every detail that happen that day, it was in freshman year, the gang (excluding Gil) came to her house, they were celebrating her birthday. Her mother wasn't there because of work, along with her father. Oona and Nonny were baking _something,_ while her, Deema, Goby, and Mia were watching some tv. Apparently Oona and Nonny got _distracted_ and when the alarm went off, it scared the living hell out of them. When they ran to the sound of the loud beeping they saw Molly's stove and kitchen on fire. They panicked a bit, well Nonny did because he blamed himself. After 15 minutes or panicking and Deema yelling "We're gonna die!" Over and over again, Oona who seem to be the only sane one put the fire out.

That happen two years ago, a group of 14 to 15 year olds couldn't take out a simple fire. But she was 16 turning 17 in December. She was the 3rd oldest, Goby was the 2nd oldest and Gil was the oldest. Deema was the 3rd youngest, Oona was the 2nd youngest, and surprising Nonny was the youngest yet he was probably the most mature one from the group.

*knock knock*

Mia peeked her head in her sister's room. "Molly your friends are in the living room waiting for you." She said as she open the door more. Mia was 12 years old, she looked very similar to Molly, the only difference was she was shorter and more outgoing.

"Alright thanks Mia, tell them I'll be there in a few" she told her sibling. Even being 4 and a half years about they had a good sister relationship.

"Ooo who's the cute guy with the blue hair? Is he single?" See what she meant, she was a 12 year old asking if someone _older_ than her had a boyfriend. They had a good relationship _most_ of the time.

Molly scowled at her sister "Mia first off he is way older than you, and he's very famous" she smirked a bit, "Also he is TCB, you know the famous rock and pop star, the one you always listen to" now it was Molly's time to smirk as she saw her smug face change into shock. Before Molly could say something else; her sister dashed down the stairs. She was curious how her sister didn't fall, and how she didn't notice that TCB or Gil was in her house. She had posters of him everywhere in her room, she even join the his fan club website. _Huh_ she thought _Gil must be wearing some disguise if my sister didn't notice him before._

She walked down the stairs, and like she predicted her sister was gawking over Gil, asking variety of questions. She swore to herself she heard her say if he was single of not. She chuckled at Gil's expression he look absolutely horrified, he turned to her and gave a her a pleading look one that read " _Can you please get your sister off of me, this is absolutely weird as hell"_ She nodded but took a quick picture of the two, one that can be use for future bribing and blackmailing.

"Alright Mia let him go" she scold at her sister with a tiny bit of amusement. The girl gave a small pout but reluctantly done so, Gil took a deep breath, relieved that he was finally able to get air.

He chuckled a bit and turn to Molly. "Took you long enough " He smirked a bit "for a second there I thought I had to go and get you" that struck a nerve. He remember how when they were younger Molly hated when they called her by her last name, when the boy found out it was his job to tease her and always introduce her by her last name. Her reaction was amusing to him and he was always satisfied when she did some sort of action to his teasing.

The girl fumed she was going to stick out her middle finger to him but since her sister was there she just stuck her tongue out at the boy. However he wasn't going to get away with this, she knew that her sister when she was born always liked Gill (for some reason), even had a small crush on the boy, Since he was also her favorite artist it add to the girls major crush. She smirk a bit "Well Gilly or or TCB I remember you always dragged to get to school" she heard a loud squeal, ah the sound of victory.

Mia was now over the boy again asking questions like "Your really Gil Gordon!" or "I love you even more!" The boy sweat drop he lost this battle, curse the girls younger sibling. He look back at her mouthing a _touché._

"As amusing as this is we really should get going" Goby chuckled, "We don't want to be late to the movie now do we." The others nodded their heads in agreement as they walked towards the door.

"Bye Mia, behave and if mom or dad asks tell them I went out with friends, just please don't mention Gil." Molly told Mia. The younger one rolled her eyes at her sister, she was being dramatic, sure she likes to talk about what happen with friends and family but she was loyal and responsible.

She push her sister out the door "Yea yea I know the drill, plus I'll let you tell them yourself about Gil." Before the older girl can say anything else, the front door was shut with a loud slam. A sigh escaped her lips as she walk to the Gil's vehicle, instead of his motorcycle there was a 1969 GT mustang.

"Ready to hop in Molly?" The blue hair boy asks her. She nodded and enter the vehicle, going to the direction of the movie theater.

"No motorcycle this time?" She asks Gil with slight disappointment. She was getting use to riding with him on his bike and feeling some of his muscles as well. He chuckled a bit and stop at a red light. He turned to Molly a smirk plastered on his face.

"You seem disappointed, what you miss wrapping your arms around me?" He chuckle a bit, he won't admit it but he sure as hell missed it. He purposely did hard turns just so she can hold on tighter and move closer to him.

She huffed blushing a tiny bit "Yea right, you drive like a maniac" she denied. She loved when he drove crazy it gave her a better reason to hold onto him and be more closer with him.

The boy smirks and idea pop into his head he might get hit later but it was worth it. "Really?" The girl gave a small _huh._ The minute the light turned green he sped off, getting the reaction he suspected the girl beside him screamed as they sped to the theater.

"GIL GORDON YOU ARE SO DEAD THE MOMENT WE STEP OUT THIS CAR! YOU HEAR ME!"

 **heyyyyy... so uh don't be angry at me I tried to update but I've been getting lots of help about writing and editing so if you don't mind tell me how i did, and feel free to scowl, question, or talk to me! I've been in the writing zone lately so updating will occur more and more. I'm just doing some summary and history of the gang so don't worry the drama will begin very soon! I do know the songs Gil will sing, so please try not to send request and stuff, unless i ask. I'm not trying to be rude at all but i know some very good songs and i don't want to debate and change the chapter because of the song.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the votes and comments!**

 **~PPTTBG22 out!**


End file.
